Hyperdimesion Neptunia Time Neptastrophe
by Cayde Dragneel
Summary: We all love the Neptunia series their home,jokes,food, and *cough fanservice cough*, but when something threatens their History and summon deadly threats from their past to different time period's in past,present and future it's up to Cayde,Histoire, Endy along with the rest of their friends to put History back in place and hopefully not threaten their existence in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Cayde: Hey guys Cayde here and welcome to what I think is a better story in my perspective, So far my other story is kinda whack so this is the one I truly did want to do from the beginning but her now I got it down so without further ado let's read!**

* * *

 **PrismaDimension**

 **3:48 AM**

It was a beautiful night out in Planeptune the moon was shinning brightly for everyone to see,the clouds were barely visible showing all the bright stars in the sky it was quite the view to take in after a long journey don't cha think? Our view now takes us to an apartment complex that is at a thirty floors high, but the one of them was more active than the rest. How active you may ask? Well a certain tome was pacing more like floating back and forth in her bedroom with and worried expression on her face it was Histoire but she was different from the one we know. This Histoire had purple hair that came down to the middle of her back and her hair was a bit frizzy since she was sleeping not moments ago, she had purple eyes and a purple-ish yellow nightgown. She looked exactly the same size as Histoire from Ultradimension but wasn't so happy about it one bit. Right now she was waiting...waiting for a certain someone to return from their so called "journey".

"Goodness where is he?" Histoire asked herself. "He should've been back by now. No scratch that he should have been back by twelve like I told him to"

The oracle waited a bit longer in her room before sighing to herself deciding to go look for him herself, but before she could even start moving her window slammed open making her jump.

"AAAHHH!"

"Oi Histy, i'm back!" Yelled a voice. The figure then jumped through the window with a travel bag and landed in her room with a proud look on his face.

"C-Cayde?! What in heavens were you thinking scaring me like that!" Yelled the tome.

That's right the one called Cayde was the one who Histoire was going to go look for until he decided to **"drop in"** from the window. Cayde had emerald green eyes with a tint of purple that were similar to dragon eyes, blue spikey hair, he wears a sleeves blue trimmed black waistcoat closed covering his upperbody area the left side of coat was covering his left arm leaving his right arm exposed showing muscle, a blue trimmed black cloth that went to his knees, a brown belt with a silver buckle with white length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his right wrist, brown boots and a white checkered scarf he received from Ignous and he had a dragon symbol with a spade in the middle looking at it's tail as the color was painted a dark-ish blue while the spade was black on his upper right arm.

"What'cha mean? You always gotta be on alert Histy" He said pretending he was in a situation while throwing a few punches. "Anyways your so not gonna believe what I just found!" He said excitedly

"Depending on what you get or buy scares me"

"Don't be like that here check it!"

He put the bag on the floor and opened it, there were all types of souvenirs, survival equipment and lots of cinnamon rolls...A LOT of them too. But the one thing caught everyone's eye was the big robot head He pulled out, but it looked ancient it had a big vertical red eye that glowed and the color texture was brown the shape of it's head was sorta like a dragons head but smaller.

"What'cha think pretty good souvenir huh?"

"..."

'Histy?"

Histoire then breathes in and then out.

"Cayde, what have I told you about bringing random monsters into our home not only that, but is still active?"

"But it can't do anything though."

"Don't you remember what happened last time? You brought one of those knight cats home and it kept blowing everything in the house to ash!"

"That's because I didn't feed him on time"

"He burnt my new clothes I got on that same day!"

"I bought you new ones"

"Ugh" She grumbled. Histoire floated own to where the head was whacked it on the head with her small fist. The light in the robots eyes then flickered and turned off.

"There now it's more of a souvenir"

"It ain't as cool now though." He complained

"That's besides the point where were you? Don't you know what time it is?"

"Uh like one in the morning?" He said as he put a finger to chin.

"It's three you numb skull!" She yelled whacking him on the head, just for her size she could hit and it would hurt. I was so worried that you got hurt or maybe lost that I had to go out and fetch you. Cayde stopped rubbing the spot to where she hit him and looked at her as she had a worried expression on her ace and he knew how she gets when she worried, she goes into full panic mode and starts to overheat, one time she literally posted missing poster's of him although they went on vacation but in the process she got lost and was frantically moving unknown speeds. "Come on bud, i'm way to hard to kill you know?" She looked at him before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Well that part is for sure, by the way where is Endy?"

"Oh right almost forgot he's right here"

Cayde then moved his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cat about the size of an stuffed animal. He had black fur with a purple eye and a gray eye in right the inside of his ears were pink while his tail has white at then end of it, he also had what looked like a little green back and briefly you can see an white Planeptune symbol on his back. But the default to him was he smelled and looked burnt for some odd reason

" Freedom!"

"Are you alright Endy?" Histoire asked while raising an eyebrow.

" It smelled like musk in there I though I was gonna die! Also get this when we were on the last quest taking out robots Cayde did the most hurtful thing ever!"

"What exactly did he do?"

"It started like this...!"

* * *

 **Flashback...**

Cayde and Endy are shown walking in a cave that was illuminated by crystals as they showed a path.

"So what was it we were looking for again?" Cayde asked.

"Well the quest said to find a haywire robot and tear it's head for the researchers they also said we could keep it after" Endy responded.

"So find a robot, destroy it, and get paid. I like that but we gotta hurry though you know how Histy gets when she's angry."

"Yeah don't worry we'll be there in no ti-

Endy was cut off as a rocket came from out of nowhere exploding in front of them. Cayde then emerged from the blast holding Endy close to him. "Change of plans let's leave while we can..." Endy said dazed.

"Not happening little buddy."

Cayde placed his bag down along with Endy next to it and confronted the robots that just fell down from the ceiling. "You almost hurt my friend now your gonna pay!" He yelled, the robots scanned him as they reloaded and aimed at him Cayde then charged towards them as they started firing bullets. He started to dodge while closing in on the robots but Endy being the unlucky one wasn't ready and bullets clipped his fur as he screamed while running from the incoming projectiles."Hey watch where aiming!' Cayde jumped and landed on the hand looked it in the eye. Blah! He taunted sticking his tongue out at them. The robot beside it's counterpart aimed and fired, but Cayde reacted and jumped making the shot miss him and hitting the robot as it fell over due to the damage it received but in the process the robot shot another rocket and it was heading straight for Endy who catching his breath noticed the missile coming at him and exploded. Just then he started falling down his entire body burnt as his eyes were crying comical tears. "Why is it always me?"

The robot looked up to see Cayde ignite his foot in blue flames.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" He then grew closer and drop kicked it in the head smashing it into it's body as it glowed and exploded in Cayde's face as robot parts spread everywhere. Cayde then walked out the smoke holding the robots head in his hand yelling. "Mission accomplished now let's head home little buddy!"

" I would love that"

Cayde walked over to him and squatted down to his level but in the process the core to the robot landed next to Endy and started glowing before expanding a little bit. Cayde then on instinct jumped away as Endy was left in shock and was engulfed in a small explosion.

"Oh come on!" He exclaimed as the smoke cleared he had what looked like an afro, Cayde stared ad laughed as Endy looked at him and cried.

"You always do this me when I get hurt you always or i'm the decoy!" Were no longer friends meanie!" He said crying tears and running away dramatically.

* * *

 **Flashback End.**

"And that's what happened!" He finished.

Histoire sweat dropped at story and looked at Cayde with a poker face. "Did you really?..."

"If you were there you would you know"

Histoire sighed again wondering how much more of she can take with him, sure she was his partner in crime before Endy came along but she knew the feeling of being a punching bag most the time. She shook off the horrible thought and looked back at them. "Well for the most part you two stink hurry and take a shower your going to make my room smell like must" She said pointing towarsd the bathroom in the hall.

"Yes ma'am" Endy said and took the shameful walk towards the shower. But Histoire then realized that she didn't get a response from Cayde and heard the showerhead in HER room turn on. She quickly flew over to the bathroom and looked to see Cayde already undressing . Histoire's eye twitched as she summoned a paperfan and smacked Cayde so hard she made him face plant the ground.

"Don't you know to ask before using someone else's shower?! And on top of that using a lady's shower without permission!"

"But you your tome not a lady" He said blunty

Histoire grew a shocked expression as it was replaced with a cold glare as she loomed over him preparing to take a swing like baseball player and swung.

*SMACK*

"Wait wait wait wait i'm sorry I didn't mean it like that-?!

*SMACK*

"Ow! Histy please sto-"

*SMACK*

"How about I show you a Tome's ANGER INSTEAD!"

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Cayde: And that's a wrap hopefully this story will do better than the other and yes it's similar to old but new in it's own way well I'll see y'all lat- Oh almost forgot don't worry Nepgear and the others are coming back too so don't worry! Anyway see ya soon! Peace!**


	2. History Gone Wrong!

**Cayde: Hello folks and welcome back to another chapter, I don't want to ramble so without further ado let's get into the story!**

* * *

The sun shined down in the bedroom Cayde was sleeping in, Cayde had on long gym pants and a black t-shirt although he was sleeping pretty goofy looking his leg out of the bed and his shirt raised a little as a view of his abs were shown. The light kept hitting his face so he turned the other way so he wouldn't have to say good morning to mister sun. It was pure bliss, nothing to disturb him and his slumber... Until a certain fairy came busting in the room with a smile on her face

"Cayde! It's morning wake up!" She said as she floated over to teen teen who snoring.

"Cayde, wake up! It's time to start the day!'

"Hmm, no don't do that miss cinnamon roll it's still to early...ZZZZ."

Histoire then began shaking him as much as she could since she had small arms she really couldn't do much. She puffed her cheeks and floated over in front of his sleeping face and started poking him.

Hehe...That tickles little roll..."

"Cayde wake up! Come on!" She said pushing his chest but he didn't budge not one bit. She then tried pulling his ear, yelling, pulling out a megaphone and yelling and started whacking pulling him but none seem to work she tired herself out and slowly floated down as her little then stopped to rest. She layed on his back completely out of ideas on what to do, when she felt him shift over in her direction.

"Cayde?"

"Aw, don't be sad little buddy let me give you a hug..."

"H-Huh?! H-Hey what are y-you doing!" She yelled as her face grew a hot pink as Cayde scooped her up and put her next to him on top of his chest as then layed on his back.

"Everyone needs a hug once in awhile..."

He then wrapped his arms around her as she glowed red as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"But...you know what would any ones day?'

"W-What is it?" She asked nervously wondering if he was just pulling her leg at being asleep.

"This..."

*peck*

Histoire froze as Cayde's lips left her cheek as he rested his head back on his pillow and started snoring again, she was frozen in place as her face grew a dark red and her eyes had little tears in them until she gritted her teeth pushed up from his chest and looked down at him.

"Y-You..." She started as she summoned her paper fan.

"PERVERT!"

*SMACK*

* * *

Cayde and Histoire were eating at the dinner table although Cayde had a big red mark on his face as he wondered why, while Histoire was eating peace her face still a little pink from earlier.

"Ey, Histy what happened while I was sleep?"

"I don't know."

"Ya sure because I remember sleeping enjoying a nice dream until one the cinnamon rolls in my dream screamed something like clover or sherbert and then something hard hit me in the face and I woke up to see you your face all red."

"My that was quite the dream you had."

"Yeah no kid, that might be the last time I drink Nepbeer before bed"

"Good maybe you'll lea-"

"But drink Coca-Cola instead! My life and savoir of course."

Histoire just watched as he proudly patted himself on the back, her eye twitched as she was now done with breakfast and put the dish in the sink and floated out the room leaving Cayde still congratulating himself.

* * *

Histoire is now seen floating back to her room as she was still wrapped in thought about this morning.

"Goodness, I don't know how much more I can take with him, and Endy..." She looked back in Cayde's room and saw the little cat sleeping soundly which surprised her seeing how she yelled so loud it might have scared some birds away which she did.

"Is still fast asleep *sigh*" She entered her room and closed the door until stopping in the middle of her room. "Well time to get to work." She then snapped her fingers as the room then start to disintegrate as it was all then replaced with a gigantic library.

* * *

 **If you played Superdimension Neptunia, then it's the same exact library the other mini-Histy had, its the exact same thing.**

* * *

"Ah, much better" She cracker her fingers and stared with a determined face. "Okay, lets get to it!"

Histoire then found her books that she had left during the previous night sitting on the wooden table and started to organize them, she would put the history books in the history section, science, math, and a few comedian joke books to. But she would sometimes also find some book miss placed a few had fallen from shelves so the responsible thing to do was put them back how she found them. After organizing and replacing books and dusting them off she went over to the center of the library and went behind the desk, to find a silver key pad.

"Now if i remember correctly..." She typed in the code as the light then turned green.

"Got it"

Just then opened on top of the desk, a square 3D like box appeared and there was a silver key in it, she grabbed it as the box then disappeared. She floated over to the giant green pillar as a small key was there and inserted the key. Just then a metal door appeared and slid open as she flew in, the stairway down was then illuminated by purple lights until she reached the bottom with a door way in shape of an arch, she snapped her fingers as the the room then started to brighten everything. The room was a dome shaped area as in the middle was a roundtable with a few chairs surrounding it, a computer screen that reached the the top half the room, but what stood out most the books line up across the room in a specific order from beginning to "present". Histoire went over to the giant computer and pressed a button as it glowed a power sign before turning on, just then surveillance of the area they were when in was shown on the screen and a few hidden camera's around there apartment that nether Cayde nor Endy knew. She looked up at the screen as Cayde was seen laying down on the couch tv remote in hand flipping threw channels.

"Lazy and energetic as ever I see.." She said sighing to herself. Histoire then moved away from the monitier as she floated to very first book near the end.

"Alright, let's check on the girls and see how their history is doing."

Histoire moved closer towards the book before opening it and look into it, when she did a video started playing that moment in history.

"Oh I believe this one is called..." _Rebirth_ 1" _._ Oh it seems the goddess are fighting for who's better again..."

* * *

 _We now see island debris floating high up in the sky as it was surrounded by other island landmasses but there was a main one where it stood above all, just then four lights where seen clashing together at fierce speeds making sparks one of them was purple,white,black, and the other green they stopped their tense clashing and stood still until they charged at each other again making a ginormous shockwave making them sperate from each other and land on the island below them. The four lights then revealed to be the goddess Purple Heart, White Heart, Green Heart and Black Heart they stared one another down as Green Heart started talking._

 _"Huff...Huff..." Purple Heart put her sword in the ground to catch a little bit of her breath._

 _"You're all so stubborn." Black Heart said to the goddess. "Why don't you all give up while you can?"_

 _Purple then looked up at Black after regaining some of breath. "Nonsense! We've been fighting for hundreds of years! I don't see why quit now?"_

 _"Hey, that's my line!" White Heart yelled. "I won't let either of you take title of the True Goddess!"_

 _Green Heart sighed and crossed her arms."How much loner do we have to put up with this pointless fighting?"_

 _'Well then, how about you do us all a favor and just die!" White heart yelled swinging her axe at Green Heart. Green blocked the attack and pushed White Heart back._

 _"My, such a raucous manners. I have matters of destiny to fulfill, unlike you.'_

 _"Shut it! I can't stand the way you talk acting all high n' mighty, Thunder Tits! White heart yelled as her eye glowed red glaring daggers at Green Heart._

 _"Breasts are symbolic of maturity and fertility qualities of a goddess, unlike a certain "Child" I know._

 _"What...The..HELL?! THAT'S IT I'LL KILL YOU!"_

* * *

"Goodness, Blanc should really work on that temper of hers" Histoire giggled looking at the history.

"Although...I'm not one to talk." She placed her hands on her chest and put a defeated face as her world seemed to get gloomy around her.

* * *

" _Got you!" Black Heart yelled swinging her sword at the two goddess who were caught off by the sudden attack_

 _"Wha-?!"  
_

 _"Woah?!"_

 _the two dodged in the nick of time glaring at the White haired woman trying to get the upper hand on them._

 _"Ahahahahahaha! It's your fault for idly babbling in the midst of battle!" White Heart explained pointing her sword at the two. Green Heart then once again sighed at the situation they were all in._

 _"Really, just how much longer does this sterile battle have to continue?"_

* * *

"Ah, yes this is the part were Arfoire decides to have all the goddess gang on Neptune to apparently even the odds" Histoire said but then she noticed something that was quite...off.

"Wait, what is that voice? It doesn't sound like Arfoire?" She then looked closely at the scene before her that took place and what she saw shocked her.

* * *

 _"How about getting rid of one of you?...Completely from existence..."_

 _"Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad"  
_

 _"So who's going to be the unlucky one?"  
_

 _"Purple Heart...Destroy...Neptune...Destroy...Planeptune!"_

 _"It would be difficult to get rid of her latter, so I can agree to that."_

 _"Hey! What are you guys babbling on about over there?"_

 _"Good...How about I give you a hand with that..."_

 _"Hmm, what do you mean?" Black Heart asked_

 _"How about I just show you instead..."_

 _Just then black auras surrounded the three goddess, when it did they collapsed on their knees as they struggled to breath, Purple Heart noticed and decided to check on them until she felt something in her stomach...a bad feeling. She jumped back and when she did she was glad to have listened to her gut because Black Heart had swung at her._

 _"Hey, what's going here? And why do look like that?" She pointed out._

 _"Well whatever the case I-"_

 _She was cut off when the other two goddess came at her, White Heart smashed her axe Purple but she dodged and flew into the air. White Heart charged after her while black and Green followed suit, Purple and green started clashing one trying dominate the other but she pushed her back the three goddess stared at Purple charging up their attacks._

 _"You guys look so lifeless, what's going on?" She asked herself._

 _The goddess then charged at Purple Heart full throttle, while Purple shook off her thought and returned to battle. ' Whatever's going i won't lose!" She flew above them as they clashed agaisnt eac other, the goddess then looked up as Purple slashed them all away, Black,White, and Green then planted their feet into the ground to stop from moving any further as they were each scattered to different parts of the island, Purple Heart landed and flashed her sword at them. Until a loud bang went off._

 _*BANG*  
_

 _Purple then fell onto her knee as her energy began to deplete. "What is happening?" Her energy depletion kept going until she felt her body grow weak and tired as she was now on all four of her limbs trying to keep balance, until she heard something charge at her she looked up to see White Heart as she smashed her into the ground non-stop before throwing her body towards Black Heart who unleashed fast kicks and slashes all around Purple's body before roundhouse kicking her towards Green Heart whose spear was ready for the kill...and it succeeded. Purple fell towards the ground trying to escape but the blood loss from her wound wasn't helping, before she could any further she collapsed returning to her human form as the goddess looked over her now dead body._

* * *

"W-What is this?!" Histoire exclaimed at the footage she was witnessing. "Yes, purple Heart is supposed to lose but not end up dead! Just then felt the entire library begin to shake.

"What's going on, now?!" HIstoire turned towards the computer screen and saw the radar as incoming enemies were approaching Planeptune in fleet ships that looked...old and ancient...And it was closing in on the city.

"W-What is going on this isn't suppose to happen! Wait don't tell me!" Histoire remembered from last night when Cayde brought in the dragon robots head as she said not to have it's eye glowing nor active even though it couldn't attack them. Histoire face palmed for not thinking clearly of having him destroy it completely. "No that's not important right now I need to get to them!" She flew out of the library as fast her little tome and wings could carry her but without her knowing the one history began changing the others in the room not only did the first one starting glowing black...so did the other's.

* * *

Histoire finally made her way out the library and busted through the front doors as she was now back the apartment which was in still in one piece. She decided to not question why and headed to find Cayde..and found him still lounging around on the couch until he noticed Histoire fly into the room.

"Yo, Histy something wrong?"

"C-Cayde, look outside!'

"Is something happening?"

"Theres something outside, look!'

Cayde got up from the couch and towards the the window and opened it to find...a clear sunny day. Cayde looked around and saw nothing but people minding their own business. Cayde looked back at his fairy wondering what she was talking about until he realized what was going on.

"Histoire...did you finally decide to join the dark side?!" He said looking at her with a big dumb grin on his face.

"I would never!'

"You sure? Cause if this is a joke, i'm genuinely impressed"

"Aye!'

"B-But really there is something wrong I saw something on the radar of flying ships coming towards the city!"

"Dude, it's a clear day if anything was attacking pretty sure a lot screams would have been going on around right about now."

Histoire was about to say something else until she stopped and listened and heard a faint sizzling sound, she looked up at Cayde which he looked back at her to now a serious look on his. he motioned for Endy to come over to him before anything happened, but when Endy got closer and explosion went off behind them launching to the other side of the room towards the wall hitting up against it. Cayde recovered quickly as looking at the giant hole in the wall.

"Oh come on!"

Just then he saw what looked liked a flying battle ship and big orbs started falling towards the ground and into buildings and Cayde being unlucky today had several smash into the apartment building they were staying in, the orb evaporated and soldier's started coming out them and boy where they big. They armour as big as their buffed body, it was red along what looked like a better and futuristic than their generations even though they were the future, the color of the armour was red and they had what looked like little spikes on the shoulder pads with shields and guns and more of the dragon like ancient robots Cayde fought off yesterday started to show and they looked mean.

"Hey you just blew up my house! Who's gonna pay for all this, huh?!"

The soldiers ignored him as they started shooting, Cayde cracked his neck before the inside of his mouth started to ignite in blue flames.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

A fire blast erupted from his mouth as some of the soldiers were engulfed and killed, he ended the blast and charged the rest he began fighting them as they continued to shoot at as some of his clothing were starting to shred, one the soldiers grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him into the ground and repeated process before throwing over into wall again not long before charging into sending threw it. Cayde coughed up a little saliva punched the soldier back only to get punched by the robots and picked up throwing back into the apart to get knocked away again by a soldier holding a shield. Cayde landed on his back with a hard thud and skid across the floor until colliding with a boulder that fell from the roof, he quickly sat up and charged again not long before one of the robots decided to unleash another rocket at him. Cayde reacted quickley and jumped igniting his feet.

" **Fire Dragon Talon!"**

Cayde then first kicked the rocket as it spun a few times before it was pointed back group of soldiers before colliding with one making an explosion launching some towards Cayde who was ready for a little game called soccer. He roundhouse kicked one into another one sending them falling out of the building, he kicked another into two more robots as they exploded making a hole in the ground, and finally unleashing a upper axe kick to the jaw of a soldier who had a rocket launcher pointed directly at Cayde. Cayde's eyes widen trying to get out of the way but it was to late as the soldier pulled the trigger and the rocket was launched creating a big explosion separating the two. The explosion left a ginormous hole in the building as Cayde was seen on the ground laying there as his scarf blew in the wind. Screams of people were heard either from getting shot or killed from the invaders, Cayde then started to move and got up slowly as he shook his head some pebbles falling from it.

"Man...that wasn't a pretty sight, but who the hell decides to shoot a rocket point blank?!"

He looked to his side and noticed the giant hole in the building.

"Jeez their gonna have hard time fixing this aren't they?"

Just then he noticed more of the orb like spheres falling towards the building again and decided it was about time he left, until he realized he was forgetting something or more like someone.

"Shit! Histy,Endy where are you!"

"Cayde!"

Cayde looked to his left and saw Histoire motioning him to follow her. He quickly started running towards her direction and grabbed her running down their hallway.

"K, Histy where do we go?"

"To my room we'll be safe there."

As he made his way and turned the corner they heard another barrage of missiles go off, and it sounded like it was heading straight towards them.

"Cayde remember when I said yo run to fast?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Forget, i said that and RUN!"

Cayde smiled continuing his run until his right foot was planted down as he took off like a bullet leaving a blue blur behind, he drew closer to the door and jumped at it as it opened and that exact moment the missiles hit the building but then the dimension started to glow as it then disappeared from existence as the door closed behind them as they landed on the ground.

"Well that was something"

"Yes it was"

"Hold up are we in the library?"

"Yes it's the safest place from our dimension since its under attack."

"So are we in another dimension?"

Histoire nodded her head.

"How much money do you have and why don't you share?"

"It's called magic, dear not money besides you've been here before. Do not remember?"

"Course i remember it's were the little kitty got loose and destroyed everything. *Sigh* Good times..."

Histoire just stared at him as her left eye twitched as he called it "Good Times".

"Wait a sec where's Endy?!"

"He's ok,he was knocked unconscious after the explosion hit. It would be best to let him rest and not be disturbed."

"But I want to make sure he's okay."

"You will soon but right now, we must understand the situation our dimension is in at the moment."

"Yeah, no kid you know how long it's gonna take them to rebuild everything?"

"I don't think you understo-"

" No Histoire I don't think you do. Please understand the fact that all our stuff is gone, your stuff, Endy's stuff my stuff but most importantly my STUFF." He said pointing both his thumbs at himself.

Histoire sweat dropped at his little fiasco until an idea popped in her head.

"Yes as a matter fact I do, but why does your stuff matter? It was all just junk to begin with was it not?"

Cayde's world shattered after the harsh words that came out her mouth as he stood there mouth hanging as his eye twitched. Histoire started giggling at his expression wondering why he took her seriously after she said that, although it was true in her perspective. Cayde then stopped his little act before looking up at something.

"Hmm?"

"Something the matter?"

"Yeah, wasn't the green pillar that's made out of technology suppose to be green not purple?"

"What?!"

Histoire turned around to what he was talking about and saw the time pillar as it was glowing by a black purplish color.

"Nononononononono! This can't be happening!"

* * *

Cayde and Histoire are seen running down the stairwell into the time chamber when they get their Histoire is shocked to what she sees, The books that recorded were all surrounded by the black and purple aura she seen during the goddess fight in the history. Histoire hurried towards the books and began to pick the first one up but struggled.

"Cayde, grab the other tomes! Hurry!

Cayde nodded and grabbed the tomes that were resting on the pedestals as the light underneath were turning off as the tomes where removed.

"That..."

Histoire was struggling to pick up the first tome as it was almost stuck.

"Is...

The tome then started to lift as purple lighting was shown underneath trying to have the tome stick to the pedestal.

"ENOUGH!"

She pulled with all her might as the tome was then freed from the pedestal as it went flying from it but in the process of Histoire's pulling she was sent also flying along with it off her tome as it fell to the ground, she turned and seen she was about to hit the ground she closed her eyes and waited for impact...but it never came but instead she felt warm and a strong yet gentle surface. She opened her eyes and saw she was in Cayde's hand as he stared down at her with a small smile.

"Better?"

"Better."

She sat up in his hand ad asked him to put her down on the table but also asked him to get her tome. He complied and bent over to grab it, he placed on the table and put her on it as she started to float up in the air.

"Thank you"

"No prob besides you trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do, you know that."

"Now, please place the tomes in order of they were please."

He did what she said and placed them all in order as she looked over the tomes history only for her face to grow more worried.

"Cayde this terrible!"

"What's wrong?"

"The history...it's all wrong they all been changed somehow."

"Well can't you just ya know rewind time since your the most "All Might'y'" powerful oracle?"

"I may be the oracle that watches over time but just like every other Histoire we have our limits."

"Not so useful anymore now are you.."

"What was that?" She said giving him a cold glare as she loomed over him.

"Nothing, I said nothing." As he started comically started sweating uncontrollably. "Anyway what are we gonna do about this?"

"Well I certanily can't go because I'll need to monitor the situation to see if everything is going well."

They stayed in silence wondering what to do until Cayde started smiling and looked at Histoire. She turned to him and saw the smile on his face.

"No."

"What?! Why!"

"I don't trust you"

"What?! I thought you did!"

"Not when it comes to fiddling around with history!"

"But it's your only chance to put history straight and maybe put our dimension back in place since you did say it was out of line."

Histoire stared at him as he stared back, sure he was right aabout the dimension being under attack the same time the timelines fell but-

"Wait a minute. What did you just say."

"That maybe because history fell apart so did our dimension I think."

Histoire couldn't believe her ears, the dumbest one of the group said the smartest and most logical thing she has heard the years she knew him.

"Cayde, your a genius!"

"Really?"

"Yes, maybe just maybe if we can put history back together our dimension we start to reform itself."

Histoire then began placing other tomes aside in order of course as she pulled the one where the goddess were at total war.

"Ok, Cayde you need-" she stopped and looked at Cayde who was battered and beat while covered in a little dust.

"What?"

"Well you need to be more suited for this that's "what" your all beat up. Hurry and go take a shower and hurry back down to me."

"Got it!"

He rushed out the room as Histoire looked back the tome looking as f they have a chance until she heard Cayde call her.

"Um Histy."

"Yes?"

"Where is the bathroom exactly?"

"Second floor, down the hall make a right."

"Got it."

"Oh one more thing!"

He turned around to see Histoire summon something in front of him as he held his hands out.

"Put these on when you get out."

He gave a thumbs up and headed out.

* * *

"Oi, Histy how I look?"

Histoire turned around to see in the get up she provided for him. He had on a sleeves hood that was blue but faded to black when it reached the bottom as white diamonds where visible on the back middle going up to the right side stopping as it had gray trims for it also having adjustable black strings for the hoodie, he also had a black tight long sleeve shirt showing his muscular arms, he had black pants that fade to blue when they reach his heals as the white diamonds appeared on the bottom left up to his right back shin he also had a scarf wrapped around his waist as its color was blue and faded to black at the end with the diamonds at the end it also cargo pants pockets down on his right and left knee and what looked like holster for a gun on his right next to the pocket, he had extreme gear shoes blue and white shoes resemble high-top tennis shoes with black accents and grey soles, he had black gloves and his signature white scaly scarf around his neck.

"Histy you really out did yourself this time."

"I take it you like it?"

"Like it? More like love it!" He said checking himself out. "So i'm ready to begin my new adventure!"

She nodded her head seeing how he really is suited for occasion.

"Now here take this"

She tossed him a watch it was black and the watch itself was a plus sign as the cent was blue. He put it on his wrist as Histoire floated up to him.

"So are you ready?"

"Hell yeah, been wanting an true adventure for like...EVER!"

"Right"

Histoire then moved and did something unexpected, she kissed him on his right eye as his vision started to go dark.

"Good luck Cayde and please...Be careful."

* * *

A yellow bird was seen flying about minding it's own business until landed on someone's nose to rest but it made them stir and the bird flew away, Cayde started to wake as he noticed he was laying up against a tree. He slowly got up and looked around and trees and a few bushed and a small path that lead to what look like a bridge made out of brick and a rainbow was seen on other side, he turned around only to find sky, he grew confused and looked down...and instantly regretted it as there was nothing but clouds meaning he was high in the air.

"Holy crap?!" He yelled as he jumped backwards seeing how his foot was right on the edge.

"Jeez Histy couldn't have set me somewhere safer at least?"

He looked back the down and still saw nothing.

"Well I did always wonder what was at he end of the rainbow so it shouldn't be so hard to go check it out right? I mean don't have any where else to go ya know?" He said as he started walking down the path without him knowing of someone flying above watching him before taking off.

* * *

 **Cayde: Finally done! Can't wait for next chapter remember to leave a comment and I'll see y'all next time. Be sure to check out my other story to! Peace!**


	3. Mission 1: The Begging

**Cayde: Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter!**

 **Ruby: And i'm here too~!**

 **Cayde: After your nonstop begging...**

 **Ruby: Your just so embarrassed seeing how i'm going to make-**

 **Cayde: STOP!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 Mission 1: Rebirth 1's Rewriting**_

* * *

Cayde was seen walking down the dirt path towards the stone bridge as he took in the scenery.

"Holy cow...now I get why people want to come here so bad"

He continued when he finally reached the end and was hit with a blinding ray of light from the sun his eyes adjusted and the view before him made his mouth drop. The sky was beautiful even with the floating islands, they were having waterfalls flow down towards the lower regions and rainbows were seen spreading across some of them while some bridges connected making a another path.

"Hold up, if were high in the sky how can people get up here?"

He looked around again to find...sky.

"Well shit. Guess I got no choice but to follow the plot line bridge down it's lane."

Cayde then began to start to jogging which continued for literally 3 minutes.

"Jeez bro how long is this?!"

*BOOM*

"Huh?"

He stopped jogging before looking around for the noise, he couldn't find the source so he shrugged it off and started jogging again.

*BOOM*

Until the same noise was heard again but this time it only felt closer and the ground shook underneath him causing him to go off balance and fall on his butt.

"Okay i'm sure I heard something this time."

Cayde got back on his feet and started looking all around him up and down until he looked towards the edge of the island he was on, doing the most responsible thing anyone would he went towards the edge and looked up...only to greeted by a flying spear.

"Woah!"

He jumped out the way and looked up at the sky to see the four lights clashing at each other on what looked like the main island.

"Is that it?"

Then other projectiles like ice shards,spears and tiny swords were flung at him as he ran away hoping to not get hit.

"Yeah I think I found where i'm supposed to be...Woah!...Going!"

As he continued his run towards the main land the four lights were seen to be causing the havoc.

* * *

"Finally made it."

Cayde made it to island and hid behind a decent tree, then something was shot a few feet away from it.

"Who is doing that?!"

His question was answered when he noticed something flying in the sky colliding with each other. The lights then stopped before what appeared they were looking at each other, then charging making a powerful shockwave forcing objects out if their places and it made Cayde grab onto the tree hoping to not go flying with everything else.

"Holy hell!"

"All of you are just so stubborn why not give up while you have the chance?"

" _Woah...So they must be the goddess Histy showed me."_

"Nonsense! Why give up after we've been fighting for centuries?"

'Hey ya purple haired bimbo that's my line! I ain't lettin either of you take the title of true goddess!"

" _Whose gonna allow a kid to become god, I mean seriously?"_

"Achoo!"

"Oh getting cold feet White Heart?"

"Hell no! I'm not scared of you someone was probably talking about me behind my back!"

Cayde cringed as felt a sense of dread crawl up his spine, not wanting to think anything else that might"harm" him.

"Well who could blame them? The nation of Lowee has a child for a goddess and to make things worse your still well...Undeveloped.

"Why you...BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!"

" _What is he so upset about his chest? Wait did she say goddess?! The he's a she's?!' Well the bodysuit does explain a lot."_

'Your wide open take this!"

"Huh?!"

"Gah!"

Black Heart had noticed the opening and took advantage of it.

"Jeez and here I thought goddess were suppose to fight majestically?"

"Hmm? Who said that?"

" _Ah shit.""_

"Stop trying to distract us your games aren't going to fool me."

"But I swore I heard something from behind that tree." She pointed where Cayde was hiding.

"That's it if your gonna-"

*BLING* *BLING*

The four goddess all looked to where the sound was and raised eyebrows. Behind the tree Cayde was trying to stop the watch Histoire gave him from going off.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Come on out! We know your there."

"Well there's goes me being sneaky huh?"

Cayde walked from behind the tree as the four goddess gasped at his presence.

"Impossible.."

"Well it appears we have an unexpected visitor."

"You answer us, how did you get up here?"

"More like I woke up here"

"That's unusual."

"Yes it is but to make matters worse since he's seen pretty much everything there is going to be trouble."

Indeed, if word gets out that were up here trying to fight to be true goddess wars going to break out and the nations will be in utter chaos."

"And that'll be one hell of mess to clean up."

While the three goddess talked Cayde walked over to the exhausted Purple Heart.

"Hey you okay?

"Yes i'm fine thank you."

She slowly started stand using her sword as a resting post before fully getting up.

"Who are you?"

"Names Cayde Dragneel, nice to meet ya!"

"Well it's nice to meet you Cayde, i'm Purple Heart the ruler of Planeptune."

"Oh not bad, how are you able to keep everything check if your the only one keeping tabs on everything?"

"W-Well I have help." She said while turning her head sweat dropping a little.

"And she's quite involved with getting work done."

"Oh I know the feeling trust me." Cayde said remembering how Histoire forces him to work on his free time.

"But the question we want to know is why are you here?"

"Uh, i'm here looking for my best bird feathered friend, Colonel."

Purple just stared at him with an are you serious face.

Back with the three goddess they were still trying to do something about the so called "intruder".

"So any more useful idea's?"

"I don't really know.

Just then a mysterious voice then called from the shadows.

"Why not get rid of him? It'll be chaos if the goddess were to let him go and why not get rid of Neptune...Purple Heart.. in the process to...lighten the load."

"Hmm, that's a good idea."

"Yes getting rid of her would be a problem later on."

"So it's settled then let's do this!"

White Hearts yell caught the attention of the pro-tag duo as they turned towards the three goddess only to see them weapons ready and glaring the both of them down.

"Hey what's going here?"

"Hahaha so sorry but it's been decided. Now prepare to die!"

* * *

 **With Histoire...**

"Why hasn't he picked up yet?!"

Histoire was panicking as Cayde was not picking up the call.

"How could I forget the most important thing! Not only that I sent Cayde through the portal without his well knowing of what to do."

The mini just placed her face in her hands to hide the shame until she realised she was underground.

"That's it maybe I could try doing that!"

Histoire grabbed the tomes before zooming out of the time dome and back up to the main floor.

* * *

"Hey watch were your stabbing that thing!" Cayde yelled as he was dodging stabs from Green's spear

'...'

"Not much of a talker ey? That's cool, I got ya covered." Cayde jumped onto her spear before igniting his foot.

 **"Fire Dragon Talon!** He kicked Green in the face knocking her away. She recovered and looked down at him before snapping her fingers confusing him before his eyes widened.

"Oh."

Green Heart had summoned what appeared to be over a thousand spears as they were at her command. Cayde eye twitched as he stared before looking at what appeared to be the camera.

"Kinda over kill don't cha think?"

Green thrusted her hand towards the mage as the spears followed command and started to strike, Cayde then started running away while dodging spears.

"Gotta find an opening, or I can just do...this!"

Cayde jumped above the flying spears and jumped on one before jumping to other, he continued the pattern before he reached the goddess throwing his fist back. But before he can get a word out he noticed a few spears surrounding him as they charged at him catching him off guard, he blocked as the spears came at him. They were right at his body before time slowed down as Cayde was still floating before falling as time resumed again. He grew confused but shook it off before launching his counterattack.

"I ain't done just yet! **Fire Dragon Roar!** He aimed the blast at the ground as he launched himself towards the goddess, he then headbutted her before following up the attack.

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!** His entire body then ignited in flames as he thrusted his head deeper into her stomach as she coughed up spit as she thrown farther into the air, Cayde landed on the ground and looked up at to see nothing but sky.

"Hehe guess I went over board."

"Aaaah!

"Huh?"

Cayde turned around to see Purple heart on the edge of the island on her knees.

"No Purple!"

Cayde ran towards her as she looked at him with pleading eyes before Black Heart slashed her with sword knocking Purple off. Cayde to push through the two goddess and jump off after her. Cayde was soaring through the air trying to catch the purple haired woman, seeing how he was barely making any type of progress as he began to skydive towards her. He was inches away from her before he notice the world around him grew dark as he started to glow green and at that exact moment Purple Heart then started glowing white blinding Cayde a little, then bared coded numbers started appearing around him when his world flashed white and everything went black...

* * *

"Woah! Oof!" Cayde landed on the library floor face first.

"Cayde! Oh thank goodness it worked I thought the jump back here failed.'

"What jump and where's Purple Heart?!"

"Calm down that part of history has been resorted somehow."

"Wait the entire history?"

"No just that part of History was resorted. There are a few more before we can move onto the next tome."

"Huh?"

"is something wrong?"

"Dude all i did was wake up,walk, walk some more, then get attacked by spears and and other stuff fought for like two mins and then come back to here History is restored. How does that make any sense?"

"That's because it's how all of this started. Yes it was short but that was major part of history that was corrected, now you must return to help Neptune and the others. Good luck out there."

"Okay I gue- Hold up who's Neptune?"

'You'll see when you get there now get going!"

"How? Also what's up with this watch you never explained how it works."

"Right, the watch on wrist is suppose to let me communicate with you even if your in another time or dimension it's also what helps you travel through time as well."

"I travel through time?!"

"Yes but it's only for this time We need to have everything under control, I've already set your next destination just twist the game pad to the right and you should make the jump.

Cayde nodded and turned the watch pad to the right as a familiar green glow illuminated from him along with the bared codes before disappearing into the air."

'Hmm, now that I think about, that one time in the series didn't IF have her own game restoring history? I hope nothing bad happened over there if so we might have a catastrophe on our hands.

* * *

 **Cayde: *sigh alright this chapter was kinda bland but next chapter won't, I got a few good idea's in mind that seem cool. So I'll see y'all next chapter! Peace!**


	4. MIssion 2: A New Alliance

**Cayde: Yo guys Cayde here again back at ya with another chapter! Without further ado. LETS GET IT!**

* * *

It was dark out in the night sky of Planeptune as the stars lit up the sky as well the street lights making it a sight to behold for. It was calm an peaceful until a hooting star was seen flying through the sky. This however didn't affect anyone since they thought it was just a shooting star but what they didn't know was it landed near the outside park which wasn't noticed by anyone expect a girl in her apartment.

"Huh?"

* * *

A green shinned in the sky as Cayde came from within it.

"*Phew* Alright that was something now where-"

He stopped talking realizing tat his feet felt light. He looked down to see he was far high up in the air.

"Oh convenient. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

He started falling at an incredible speeds until he saw the city below. The view would be amazing to admire if he wasn't falling for his life.

"Why is this happening to me?!"

He grew closer to the ground until noticing a figure near a crater in park.

"Huh?"

Cayde tilted his head in confusion but all that ended when his world then flashed black and white before he lost conscious...

* * *

 _"Cayde you are not going!"_

 _"Why not Histy?"_

 _"Because it seems off, who in their right minds would send the most destructive person I know to handle a job like this."_

 _"But they invited me, so I gotta greet them personally. Besides you said I gotta be more of an adult."_

 _"Yes during special events."_

 _"Well I think once you get invited to somebody's birthday party, I believe that's special enough."_

 _Cayde then grabbed his pack items from the table and started walking away from the small girl._

 _"Cayde. Stop. Right. There."_

 _"Ugh c'mon Histy I've had worse things happen to me this'll be piece of cake."_

 _"Cayde I've made up my mind, you are not going and that's final."_

 _"I'm not a kid anymore Histy I can take care of myself!"_

 _"What does having to go to a prison where all types of criminals from different timelines that are loose in the prison have to do with any of this?!"_

 _"Because if we don't something then they'll get loose and we'll have to start that bullshit of adventure again."_

 _"Cayde it's dangerous you'll be out numbered!'_

 _"I don't understand why you don't trust me?!"_

 _"I do!"_

 _"Then why can't I go!'_

 _"It's because your not ready!'_

 _"Yes I am!'_

 _"Guys..."_

 _"Not now Endy!"_

 _"Juts listen to me for once in your life!"_

 _..._

* * *

"Hmm...?"

Cayde eye's slowly opened as he regained conscious. He slowly sat up and observed where he was, he was in what look liked a girls room since it was rather feminine. It had range walls decorated with small red hearts painted on them, red curtains also decorated with small red hearts, a yellow roof for a change of pace that wasn't decorated, a purple tiled floor with a red border resting on top of it. There was a small beige table with a white top accompanied by a plush teddy bear chair. Two different corners of the room were occupied wooden cupboards and wooden bookshelves respectively. In another corner of the room was a giant syringe filled with some type of purple fluid with what look like little stars inside was propped up against the wall.

"Whoa I gotta be loosing my mind...and it not because of that dangerous looking sharp deadly needle trying to intimidate me sitting in the corner. He said shaking a little.

"Hmm.."

"Huh?"

"Hmm..."

"What..?'

Cayde looked all over or the noise but found nothing until he placed his hand down on something...round?

"Wait what?'

Cayde moved his hand back and forth all on the circular object as the noise returned.

"Hmm..."

He stopped and looked right next to him to see a lump under neath the covers.

"I think I know where this is going."

He reached out towards the lump in the sheets and pulled back them back to find a girl next to him. She had fair skin and light purple messy hair that was shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wore a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker as she worn with blue and white striped stockings.

Cayde's eye twitched as he realized that he rubbed her butt since well her jackets rear end was risen showing it off. To make matters worse the alarm clock next the bed started to go off making the girl restless.

"Shuuuuuut...UP!"

*WHACK*

Instead of punching the clock the girl had punched Cayde straight in the face launching him out the bed right into the wall in the process knocking the clock out to.

"C'mon man really?" He grunted.

"Oh, shoot! Did I break something?

"Yeah Histy's whacking record."

"Oh really?! Yeah I win! Wait where am I?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

The girl then fully opened her eyes and Cayde saw that her eyes matched her hair but his thought's were interrupted when she screamed and stood up on the bed.

"AH! Why is the rear end of my jacket pulled you pervert?!"

"How the hell I was suppose to know you were in the bed with me?!"

"That doesn't explain why it is!"

"Well I had little feel but-

"Then you did touch me you PERVERT!"

"It was by accident!"

The two kept up their arguing until someone slammed opened the door.

"What's going on here?!'

The individual that opened the door was another fair skinned female. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

"That guy was touching me while I sleep!'

"What?! Where is he! I'll give'em the old one punch!"

The girl with creamy hair started to look around the room for the intruder but came up with nothing.

"I don't see anyone."

"That's because i'm right here...ow"

The girl heard the voice coming from behind the door and walked over to peak behind it. When she did she saw Cayde imprinted into the wall even further.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!"

"Well seeing how i just punched in the face by 13 year old girl and get launched into the wall only for seconds to get slammed by the door in my face by another girl. I say yeah i'm fine."

"I'm sorry, I knew I should've put you in the other room."

"That's him! That's the guy who touched me!" Yelled the girl

"Wait it wasn't his fault!"

"Huh?" They both said looking at the girl.

"You see I kinda put him next to you when I found him.

"How come you didn't just put me on a couch or some thing?

"It was because I thought you would be uncomfortabl and since you injured I didn't want to make things worse. So I put him next you please don't be mad at him!" She said bowing

The two looked at each other and back at the girl before feeling a little bad for her.

"Hey it's okay really, you were concerned that was all right?"

"Uh yeah what he said you just trying to take care of us."

"You forgive me?" She said as she raised her head as a tears were threating to come out.

The two then grew shocked faces and were trying to reassure as she looked between them even though Cayde was in the wall still.

* * *

After the little confusion the creamed haired girl pulled Cayde out the wall and sat him down on the bed next to child girl.

"So do you mind telling us how we got here?"

"Oh well it all happened so fast last night. I was just minding my own business when I saw two shooting stars. And they were you two."

"I was a shooting star? You must be yanking my hoodie strings or something?"

"I remember it just fine actually and boy did that shit hurt."

"He's telling the truth you both really did fall from the sky. You both were unconscious and so i decided to not leave you out there in the dark I brought you back to my place."

"And how did you get us here?"

"Oh I carried you both here." The girl said smiling.

Cayde and the girl looked at each other in disbelief and then back to the smiling girl.

"Whoa really? Your stronger than you look."

"No kid."

The girl blush a little pink but kept her smile. "Aw thanks guys. I attend a nursing school, so caring bodies was one of the training procedures so i'm used to it. Oh by the way my names Compa, um..?

"Oh right we didn't tell who we were. The names Cayde nice to meet ya."

"And i'm Neptune. Compa, huh?" I guess i could call..you...Com- oh forget it. Compa's fine."

"I'm'a call her Compy because I think it's cute fitting you."

Compa blushed as she looked away from him.

"Oh so we got ourselves a little stud muffin here ey?"

"Well I thought I ought to give off my *ahem* nice side."

Compa then looked back regaining her composure. "W-Well it's nice to meet you Cayde and you to Nept-...Nepee...Neptaa...Ne-pelvis..." The crushhing inablilty to give Neptune a nickname struck the nurse hard as tears where starting to well up in her eyes. Neptune and Cayde in confusion to how she couldn't her same picked up on this even though their brains are in their heads(Well somewhat anyway) picked up on this and tried to clm her down.

"Oh is it that hard to say? Well how about you call me, Neptuna, Nep-Nep, or Neppermint instead?"

Neptune then stopped and looked at Cayde which he picked up on and gave her a questionable look. "(Do I have something on my face?) Before he could say anything Neptune interrupted him.

"Blueberry!"

"Huh?"

'Blueberry!"

Cayde stared at her before a vain appeared on his forehead as his face grew into a angry one.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you Blueberry since because well...your hair is blue and it's spike and it reminded me of blueberry."

Cayde's mind tried to process all hat she just said and he didn't like it. She just compared him to a piece of small fruit and felt like she was making fun of him for it.

"Just call me Cayde!"

"But that's so booring besides it fits you so well!"

Before he could retort Compa stepped in before it got out of hand.

"Um well how about I just call you Nep-Nep instead? It's nice to meet you Nep-Nep and it's nice to meet you too Cayde" She said before her face turned somewhat serious. "Now Nep-Nep I noticed that your all beat up. Mind if I take a look?

Neptune nodded and Compa then began to look over her and noticed some bruises underneath her jacket.

"I thought so."

Compa then pulled out a tool kit and some bandages from...somewhere and was about to start working on healing Neptune until she realised something or more like someone was still in the room.

"Err Cayde?

"Yeah?"

"Do mind waiting in the other room while I check on her." Compa said hoping to not make things even weirder between the two. Confused to why Comap wanted him to do so he complied and stood up from the bed and walked out the door and closed it behind him. With Cayde gone, Compa began to work on Neptune as Neptune let her do her thing. On the other side of the door was Cayde criss-cross applesauce arms folded as he stared into space.

"(What was that dream about? And why was me Histy fighting?)

He continued to wonder about the dream until his thoughts were interrupted by the door behind him opening.

"All done!"

"Wow that was fast."

Cayde then stood up and noticed that Neptune was gasping for air in the background on the bed. His eye browed raised as Compa grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the room.

"Okay Nep-Nep you mind stepping out so I can treat Cayde's injuries."

Shaking her head she dashed out the room slamming the door shut behind her at fast speeds. Cayde grew more concerned for what was about to happen him.

"Okay Cayde mind taking of your shirt?"

Nodding in response he then proceeded to take his shirt off, he took his shirt off revealing well toned body as a few bruises were visible across his body and a few on his arms. He looked back up at Compa to see her entire face completely red.

"Um Compa you okay?" He said getting up and pressing hand against her forehead. When she felt the contact she blushed harder and shook her head.

"I-i'm fine! R-Really! Come o-on let's get you patched u-up!" Her voice was wavering trying to keep her composure but it only made Cayde more confused and worried for her. She began to get some ointment and began to pat down the bruises and a few small cuts, after she did that she grabbed the bandages and began wrapping from the waist down. She proceed to go up her hand rubbing against his abs in the process a few times before she made her way to the chest and finished. Shen then pulled the ointment out again and patted down his arms and begand wrapping them too. Compa had then finally finished Cayde as her face was still red a tomato.

"Wow that feels great thanks Compa! Your great at this who knows maybe someday you'll become a professional nurse."

"O-oh it's nothing! And thanks Cayde."

Compa smiled as she looked away upon noticing the door was cracked, when she looked at it she saw Neptune staring in at them with a sly smile on her face.

"N-Nep-Nep?!"

"Oh don't mind me continue Compa your so close~ Hehehe~"

Before she could retort a loud growl erupted from Cayde's stomach.

"Well i'm glad you asked Cayde's stomach because it's breakfast time!" She said as ran out the room passed Neptune as Cayde tilted his head in confusion while Neptune had a devious look on her face.

* * *

"Haha it wiggles." Neptune said cheerfully as she poked her pudding in the bowl with a spoon. Currently Neptune was sitting in the dinning room with Compa next to her and Cayde stuffing his face with morning breakfast as he saved his pudding for last. Compa and Neptune were surprised to see how much Cayde ate and found it a miracle he hasn't choked on anything yet.

"You never had pudding before Nep-Nep?"

"Nope. This'll be my first time I try it."

"Your *Munch munch* missing out big time. Oh so good~" Cayde said as he continued his breakfast buffet.

Eventually Neptune grew tired of poking her pudding and took a spoonful before placing it into her mouth. "Whoa! This so delicious!' She said as her eyes then turned to stars as she had a look of pure bliss on her face.

Compa giggled. "Well I am the one who made it Nep-Nep."

"And she sure can cook to! Damn this is good!"

"Whoa seriously?! That's so cool!"

As Neptune continued her praise, the dragon slayer continued smashing down on his food before letting out a huge burp making Neptune and Compa look at him. "Man that hit the spot Compa..Now here come's desert!" He then grabbed the pudding and his spoon before grabbing a spoonful and placing it into his mouth. When he did his snapped open as he stared which made the two females tilt their head in confusion before Cayde let out a satisfied sigh before he took another sponful of pudding.

"Now I see what you mean Nep. This is delicious."

While he continued eating Neptune let out satisfied sigh as sh placed the bowl back on the table.

"Ah~ That was the best. Thanks Compa!"

"No problem Nep-Nep!" She replied while taking the dirty dish away and putting it in the sink. Once she returned to the table, her expression became quite curious. "Say Nep-Nep." She called out grabbing Neptune's attention. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I dunno to be honest." She relied. " I mean, i'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole 'falling from the sky" thing that actually happened."

Compa and Cayde frowned slightly when they heard that, the latter's of eyes reflecting sympathy towards Neptune's words.

The room became silent as the three contemplated the current turn of event's, before the blue haired boy then suddenly spoke up.

"Oh I know! Why don't we check out the spot where Compa found us and see if we can recall anything there?"

Neptune and Compa's eyes widened at the idea and smiled.

"Oh that's a great idea! Neptune said as she threw her hands in the air with excitement.

"That's wonderful thinking Cayde!" Compa replied clasping her hands together.

Cayde smiled as the girls where overjoyed at seeing they could possibly find out why she fell to begin withbut what made him smile was the fact that the two girls were down in the dumps and were happy again, but he also wanted to explore the city he's seen out the kitchen window. "Then it's settled! We'll head to crash site and find any information on Neptune's where about's! Are ya with me?"

"Yeah!" They both yelled standing up ready to start their adventure.

"That's what i'm talking about! But your gonna have to wait until I finish my pudding. He said holding his bowl of pudding and placing another spoonful in his mouth while Neptune and Compa stared while big sweat drops appeared on their heads.

* * *

"Whoa..." Cayde and Neptune said staring at awe due to all the new technological wonders with all the holographic screens and banners above them.

"Welcome to Planeptune, The land of Purple Progress!" Compa said with excitement.

"I've seen the sae stuff back home but this might take the cake!" He admiring the wonders of tech around him. "Hmm maybe I can even..." While he was in his own little world thinking of all the possibilities to make new things, Neptune noticed a shop selling all types of games in them.

"Oh look at those games! This might be my new favorite store now!" Neptune said while her eyes had this weird sparkling effect in them.

"Nep-Nep don't get left behind!" Compa yelled getting the girl's attention from her star gaze threw the window as she looked back to where the her companions were only to find them a little far ahead of her. Seeing this she ran her back to them while still admiring the city. Upon this happening Neptune then noticed something in an alleyways dumpster and decided to check it out. When she walked up to and looked inside she grew surprised to what she found inside.

"Whoa, who in the world left this boy here?" Neptune said pulling a wooden sword by the handle. "And it's in perfectly good shape, somebody has to be crazy to pass up."

"Oi Neptune!" Cayde yelled out. "If you don't hurry up were leaving ya!"

"Ah! Hey wait for me you guys!" Neptune shouted back as she placed the sword on her back and started running back towards Cayde and Compa.

She eventually caught back up with them but had a annoyed look was plastered on her face. "You guys cant just leave the main protagonist behind like that! How else will the story progress?!"

"Uh with me ya dumbo! besides this is my fanfiction so you better get used to it!" Cayde said pointing his finger at the girl who grew a shocked expression.

"Why you...Your not even cannon to the series!"

"That's why it's called fanfiction where people from all over the world decide to join their favorite characters and maybe change things that they wanted to happen.!"

Cayde and Neptune went back and forth breaking the forth wall on so many levels that Compa was trying to calm them down. While she was trying to to that a few people walked by saying "Now that's what I call a family rumble." Hearing people say this the trio stopped what they were doing as many other people were getting the same idea. Not wanting to be apart of this anymore, Cayde picked up both Neptune and Compa surprising them.

"C-Cayde!" Compa said as her face grew red.

"What do you think your doing!" Neptune yelled throwing her arms in the air.

"Hang on you two." He said as he boosted out of the city not wanting that much attention for something like this.

* * *

After boosting threw many crowed area's and people the trio finally made it to thee park where Compa had found them. Cayde let Compa and Neptune onto their feet and let them gain their composure after the joy ride he given them.

"W-Whoa my heads spinning" Compa said as her eyes clearly had swirls in them.( **Anyone get that joke?)**.

"Jeez blue I didn't know you were that fast." Neptune said she was struggling to stay on her feet.

"Does it make you dizzy? Well it's a first time for everyone you'll get used to eventually." He sad having a sly smirk on his face. "Lead the way Compa."

"O-Okay follow me." She then proceeded to walk ahead of them even though she was a little dizzy after the ride. The trio walked threw the park and ended up in a forest venturing threw the trees.

"Whoa so this forest?" Neptune asked looking in every direction to find tree.

"Yep t's Virtue Forest,to be exact." Compa explained. "Our nation tries it's hardest to preserve the forest that surrounds the city."

"Woo Mother Nature." Cayde said

Compa giggled at the little joke. "We use all types materials and foods to keep the forest and it's animal healthy."

The trio eventually they made it to the crash site and boy was it a huge crater.

"Uh i'm sorry but did we do that?"

"You sure did!" Compa said giving a thumbs up with her hand on her hip and this cute little smile as the side of her cheek was puffed.

"Well that answers my question."

"You did ask."

"I know, I know."

*BRING BRING*

"Huh?" The two girls replied as they looked around for the noise.

*BRING BRING*

"What's that sound?"

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

Compa looked around and noticed that Cayde's watch was lighting up.

"I found the culprit!" Compa said grabbing his wrist and looking at the device.

"Oh hehe forgot about that."

"You might want to pick up Cayde it could be important."

"Right, I'll just go over here." He said pointing towards the tree. Cayde then left the two girls to investigate as he answered his call, and when he did he was greeted a angered tome.

" ** _Cayde!"_**

"(Ah shit) Hey, Histy what's up?"

 _ **"Don't take that tone with me mister! Why haven't you called me!"**_

"Well thanks to someone's little jump, I fell from the sky and was knocked unconscious thank you very much."

 _ **"Your suppose to be the one controlling it!"**_

"You say what now?"

 _ **"It's true I set your destination, but it's not my fault you can't stick your landing!"**_

"Ah, okay well now I know."

 _ **"I'm sorry but I don't think do!" I've been trying to contact you all day!"**_

 _ **"**_ Hey,Hey,Hey easy easy your gonna blow a vessel." Cayde said looking back to where the girls is.

 _ **"AH! Cayde, your not helping the situation! You need to stay on task!"**_

"But I have."

 _ **"No you have- Wait you have?"**_

"Well of course silly besides can't you see everything I do?"

There was brief silence before Histoire started talking again.

 _ **"Yes you are right. I apologize, I guess i've been under the weather lately with the whole time and dimension disappearing fiasco."**_

"Daw it's okay Histy and hey."

 _ **"Hmm?"**_

"I love you."

 _ **"W-W-What?!-**_

 _ ***BEEP***_

"Ha...I love doing that. Welp better go check on them."

Cayde made his way from behind the tree and started to look around. "Now where could you girls have run off to."

"AH!"

"That answers my question."

Cayde rand towards the direction of the scream which was behind some trees not to far from where he was. When he got closer he began to pick up Compa's sent.

"There you are."

Cayde emerged from behind the tree and was met with a weird sight. Compa and Neptune were in this blue like goo substance and it was a lot of it, but the worst part was the fact that there clothes were coming off.

'What happened?"

"I was just teaching Ne-Nep the basics of fighting when a whole bunch of Dogoo's appeared!"

"Dogoo's?"

"Yeah blue! The one right in front of ya!" Neptune yelled. Cayde grew more confused until he looked down and was met with a blue rain drop with a dog face on it. "Wait huh?!" The dog like creature had a gooey blue substance for a body just without the legs and it was small.

"What the..?"

"Dogoo!"

'Huh?"

"Dogoo! Dogoo!"

"Okay?"

The Dogoo stared before yelling louder this time.

"DOGOO!"

Just then the earth began to shake as out of nowhere more Dogoo's appeared from within the shadows and surrounded Cayde.

"Oh boy."

The Dogoo's then began to "Dog" pile on top of him and melt on impact drowning him in a sea of goo.

"Cayde!"

"Blue! Don't worry we'll save you-Hahahaha!"

"Nep-Nep why are you lau-Hahahahaha!

Before the girls could even stand the Dogoo's piled on them and started licking them all over even in...certain area's.

"S-Stop it-it tickles! Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha! C-Cut it out! I-I can't breath."

Back to the enormous dog pile next to them Cayde was struggling to breath until he had just about enough of it.

"Cut...it...OUT!" He yelled as he forcefully stood up launching Dogoo's everywhere even scaring some of them. He looked over them with a cold glare his the top of his face was shadowed over and only his eyes glowed.

"Run."

Not wanting anything else to do with him the Dogoo's dipped from the area and were out of sight within seconds, Cayde then walked over to the laughing girls as tears were visible in their eyes. The Dogoo's kept at until one of the felt a firm grasp on it's head gaining the attention of the other ones where they looked up they saw Cayde looming over them and he looked ready to pounce.

"Off. Now."

The Dogoo's screamed before scramming away from the pinkette's and following the rest of the pack back into the forest. Cayde watched them a little bit more before looking down at the girls.

"You guys okay?"

"Y-Yeah thanks blue." Neptune said sitting up and giving him the thumbs up.

"No prob." Cayde looked over to Compa who still laying on the ground breathing heavily as her face was red due to laughing and not being able to breath. Cayde walked over and squatted down to her level.

"Yo Compa gonna be okay?"

"Y-Yes just give me a minute..." She said exhausted.

Not wanting to wait any longer Cayde then put a knee on the ground and slipped his hands underneath Compa.

"Cayde..What are you-AH!"

Compa wasn't able to finsh due to the fact that Cayde was now carrying her bridal style.

"C-Cayde! What are you doing!" Compa said as her face turned into a tomato once again.

"I'm tired of waiting so I'm'a carry you until you can walk again. C'mon Nep let's go."

"Okay!"

The trio made there way back to the crater but along the way Cayde started talking.

"By the way ho did you guys get attacked by...those things?"

"Well it appeared out of nowhere and so I thought I teach Nep-Nep the basic's." Compa said looking up at him.

"And it was very helpful.!"

"Oh cool."

Cayde,Compa, and Neptune finally made it back and walked into the crater(Well in Compa's case carried).

"So do you remember anything Nep-Nep?"

Neptune then began to walk around the crater and look around the area before turning back towards them as the two stared right back at her waiting for an answer when she finally spoke.

"Not a clue."

The two fell over at her so casual and honest answer.

"Welp this is gonna be harder than I thought."

"Are you sure this right place?"

"Well if I recall i remember falling in this exact spot too so...Yeah I think this is the place. You saying i'm wrong?"

"Well no offense..you don't seem that bright." Neptune her eyes half open as she grew an irritated expression.

Now Cayde was starting to get angry.

"The hell you just say to me?" Cayde said getting up walking towards the girl as noticeable vein was throbbing on the boy's forehead, while Compa stood after him.

"Guys, please..I don't think we have the time-

* ** _RUMBLE*_**

The trio then stopped and looked around.

"What was that?" Compa asked.

"Ugh, don't tell me those dumb Dogoo's are coming back again. I though I gave them a clear warning this I'll get em good."

"If anything your fist's will probably go right through them. Not a smart idea genius." Neptune pointed out.

"My fist can do more than just punch things ya little brat!" Cayde said walking right back up to her his hand twitching in anger.

 _ ***RUMBLE***_

"Um guys?'

"Oh yeah please tell me, what can they possibly do?

"How bout strangle the living shit out of someone who just won't expect the fact that two random strangers are trying to help her."

* _ **RUMBLE***_

"Guys..."

"It's not my fault I can't remember!"

"Well if you maybe shut up and let's look around with you we could probably find a clue!"

"But there wasn't any!"

"That's because we haven't looked around!"

 _ **'*RUMBLE***_

"Cayde. Nep-Nep."

"Your being so mean Blue! I thought we were friends!"

"We could be friends if ya shut damn mouth for once in your life!"

 _ ***RUMBLE***_

"CAYDE NEP-NEP!" Compa yelled grabbing both protagonists attention

"WHAT?!" They yelled looking back at her.

"There's-!

* _ **CRACK**_ *

The trio stopped what they were doing and looked at the ground and back at each other.

"God damn it. Cayde said before the ground collapsed underneath them.

"What's happening?!" Compa yelled.

"I think were triggering the next event!" Neptune responded.

"Oh will you shut uuuuuuuppppppppp! Cayde yelled as the trio fell into the abyss below.

* * *

Histoire was watching the entire scene before er as she sighed to herself and floated from the tome.

"Goodness, this is going to be one heck of an adventure, if I must say."

She then proceeded to look down as summoned some coffee mug which was purple and had her wings on it as the design and sat right next to the tome.

"Stupid Cayde, holding Compa like that. Your suppose to hold me like that." She said as she closed her irritated eyes.

"I'll show you the next time you come back.'

Just then a red portal in shape of a doorway then appeared right next to the table as Histoire closed her eyes.

"*Sigh* So I see you returned."

"You don't sound so happy to see me?"

"You entered without my permission." Histoire said taking sip from her mug.

'But where sister's."

"That doesn't change anything...Nemesis.'

* * *

 **Cayde: Phew finally finished and it's my Birthday! Well it' was yesterday I was just making some adjustments to the story. But remember to wish Cayde a happy birthday in comment's and I'll see ya'll next chapterr! Peace!**

 **_Happy 18th Birthday Cayde! :)_**


End file.
